1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate structure and a process for making the same, particularly to a packaging structure having a solder mask and a process for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a conventional substrate structure. The structure 1 of the invention comprises a substrate 10, a solder mask 11, a die 12, a plurality of wires 13 and molding compound 14. The substrate 10 has a top surface 101. The top surface 101 has a die pad 102 and a plurality of solder pads 103. The solder mask 11 is formed on the top surface 101. The solder mask 11 has a plurality of openings 111. The openings 111 are formed by using exposure and development. Each opening 111 is corresponding to each solder pad 103 to expose part of the solder pad 103.
The die 12 is attached on the solder mask 11 correspondingly on the die pad 102. The wires 13 are used to electrically connect the die 12 and the solder pads 103. The molding compound 14 is used to encapsulate the wires 13, the die 12 and the solder pads 103 to form the package 1.
For the above-mentioned package 1, the solder mask 11 for disposing the die 12 has the same height as that of the solder mask 111 for exposing the solder pads 103. Therefore, a thinner die should be used to be packaged, and it is easy to cause the die 12 crack. Furthermore, the solder mask 11 cannot avoid the overflow of molding compound so that the solder pads 103 will be polluted.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a substrate structure having a solder mask and a process for making the same to solve the above-mentioned problems.